merc_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin Spy
Giovanni Bazzoli, better known as Assassin Spy, is a former assassin of the Italian Secret Services and currently a mercenary working for Merc Co. as stealth operations officer. His specialty is Uncloak and Dagger. } Italian|birthplace = Florence, Italy|weapon_of_choice = Silenced pistol, butterfly knife|image1 =Masked= |-|Unmasked= }} Personality Assassin Spy can be describe as conceited, smug, charming, deceitful, courteous and chivalrous (with women) and mildly narcissistic. He cares a lot of how he looks, from physical appearence to clothing. Even the slightlest stain on his clothes makes him go nuts. He has very expensive tastes, both his clothing and his house costs over thousands of euros, and he likes to expand his personal goods using his loads of money. He's being quite a casanova, as he's flirting with many women and he's almost always being successful. He loves reading, watching the landscapes, partying, italian wine and pastas (especially ravioli and spaghetti). Backstory In his childhood, Assassin Spy was mostly bullied because everyone else was jealous on how he looks, but in his teenhood, he was considered by all female students in High School to be the most handsome individual, he used this in his advantage and gained several benefits with a huge risk but worthy outcome. In his early adulthood, he spent a fortune on stealth operation and fighting lessons from the Military Intelligence Service of Italy, which turned him into the deadliest silent assassin of Europe. He has murdered several powerful politicians from around the world for generous amount of money. At 25 years old he met Felicia, which he considered her to be very attractive. With his wealth, he bought her the most expensive luxuries and engaged in several sexual acts you would only see in movies, he married her after 5 years in the Rome's Colosseum, but she proved to be quite abusive and exploiting on Assassin Spy's money, eventually he cheated on her with another women and soon as Felicia found out, she considered him her number one enemy, she sent several assassins after him, but they were all killed by Assassin Spy. As years passed, the Commissar needed a new stealth operations officer, and he decided that Giovanni is the perfect man for the job, some time of service afterwards, his ex-wife has contacted Merc Co. to give special tasks specifically to Giovanni in return of forgiving him of his betrayal. Nowadays he enjoys his luxuries in his free time while killing his contract targets when they less expect. Abilities * Stealth and Swiftness-Assassin Spy can move fast and silently even through the most heavily secured places, he can kill everyone without anyone ever expecting or noticing him. * Silenced Weaponry-Assassin Spy is skilled in usage of silenced weapons, this includes but is not limited to: silenced pistols, silenced machine pistols, knives etc. * Hand to Hand Combat-He was taught by the Italian Secret Services to combat his enemies while unarmed in a fast and unexpecting way, from fast throat chops to several other athletic moves. * High-Tech Helmet-His helmet contains both X-Ray, Thermal and Night Vision, it also displays information of the enemy's current state, he can tell whenever an enemy is aware of his presence or not. Trivia # His personality has a striking resemblance to the TF2 lore Spy, only that Assassin Spy doesn't limit himself to one woman. # Physically he's the least strongest and durable in the Merc Co. lore, but makes up for being extremely sneaky, silent and sly. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20170608234808_1.jpg|Assassin Spy talking about how good italian pizza is 4000_screenshots_20170720213340_1.jpg|Assassin Spy teaching Ninja Scout how to be a gentleman 4000_screenshots_20171211174651_1.jpg|Assassin Spy teaching his Ap-Sap how to speak italian 4000_screenshots_20180119144917_1.jpg|Assassin Spy shocked to see Arctic Sniper's suit is fancier than his 20180829214307_1.jpg|Assassin Spy kissing a woman in a patio of a restaurant